


Teamwork

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, PWP, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s used to doing to this with his brother.<br/>Cas is new to the equation.<br/>They were kind of a two for one deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

She’s stretched so wide on his brother’s cock, pretty pink petal pussy spread open sinking down on his cock and she tosses her head back long dark hair sticking to her pale back with sweat. She’s so fucking loud, obscene moans and swears that even Dean thinks are pretty fucking inventive. But hey, he figures a demon has had a long time to think up new curses. He doesn’t even think they’re all in English.

Sam’s wide hands are so huge on her trim waist, long fingers digging in to her skin as he hefts her up and bounces on her on his cock. Dean nudges between Sam’s thighs - and he’s pretty comfy between his brother’s thighs, has been for a while - holding on to her hip with one hand while the other feels the space between her legs where Sam shoves in to her.

Dean’s used to doing to this with his brother.

Cas is new to the equation.

They were kind of a two for one deal. And maybe Dean’s looked sideways at the angel for a little too long a little too often. Okay, maybe he’s full on stared. But can you blame him?

Cas’ dark hair is even more messy than usual, and if Dean thought his thick cock looked pretty it looks even better sinking into Sam’s mouth. Sam’s long hair is haloed on the pillow, head turned to the side and mouth held open obediently as he lets Cas do whatever Cas wants to him.

Dean watches with open hunger, fingers slipping into Meg’s ass with lots of lube and it’s tight for even just those with how much space Sam’s cock takes up. She squirms on it, shoves her hips down and snarks over her shoulder for him to pick up the pace cause she’s not fucking delicate. Dean’s fine with that. Slicking up his cock he scoots up further between Sam’s hard thighs and presses the small of her back to tip her forward. Lining up his cock, pressing against the tight ring of muscle and popping in on sheer determination alone, she squeezes around him so fucking tight it hurts.

Maybe Dean’s a bit of a masochist but he shoves up as deep as he can get, feels Sam’s cock through the thin wall inside her, how fucking hard and hot it is. Wrapping an arm around her waist he holds her mostly still as he bites her neck and rocks up into her body.

Meg screams and pants and claws at his arm around her, like she’s fucking possessed - oh wait - firm thighs spread wide impaled on the two of them. Dean likes a girl who’s not afraid to show how much she loves it, he really does, but christ she’s loud. He might say something to Cas like ‘will you fucking shut her up’ but mostly he’s a little afraid of bodily injure if she keeps flailing like that.

Cas gets a hand in her hair, wraps it around his fist tight and yanks. Pulling her down against Sam and pushing his cock in her mouth and he’s braver than Dean cause there’s no way Dean’d put his dick near her teeth. But Cas kneels beside Sam and angles his hips over to fuck into Meg’s mouth while Dean picks up the pace behind her and they’ve got pretty good teamwork going.

There’s sweat trickling down his spine and his balls are pulled up tight, the muscles in his thighs aching but it’s the sweet kind of overuse. Meg’s curvy and lithe, the arch of her back rolling as she shoves her hips down onto them, one hand digging into the meat of Sam’s side while the other is braced on Cas’ hip and she swallows him down. Dean’s got the perfect view of her ass split wide around him, her dark lips working over Cas, the blissed out distraction on Sam’s face and Cas’ rapidly fading severity dissolving into hedonistic abandon.

Sam’s hips snap up off the bed in counterpoint to Dean’s thrusts and Cas fucks her mouth steady, spit dripping wet and her whole body starts to shiver, and Dean’s just waiting, waiting, to feel the rippling contractions of her body around him that pulse and pull his climax out like a fucking punch to the gut. Fuck. And christ but it’s hot when Cas’ dick pops out while he’s still shooting off and there’s thick white come dripping off her chin, on her heaving breasts, when she flops over laughing hoarsely.

Dean doesn’t even remember who’s idea this was at first; they’re all pretty sick and he’s pretty sure this won’t be the last time they do this.


End file.
